


Fictober 2019 Day 16: Doing Drag

by Piensodemasiado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, Fluff, Johnny is a customer, M/M, Recreational use of alcohol, Ten is a drag queen, night club
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Eres bailarín – Johnny se quedó con esa parte de la información -. Eso explica muchas cosas.Ten le miró con una expresión que Johnny no habría sabido describir, pero que le ponía la piel de gallina.- ¿Qué cosas?





	Fictober 2019 Day 16: Doing Drag

**Author's Note:**

> estoy cachonda

Todo se quedó a oscuras mientras aún se escuchaban los retales del último aplauso. Un solo foco se encendió encima del escenario, bañando en luz morada la figura de la artista. El público contuvo el aliento los eternos instantes antes de que empezaran a oírse los primeros latidos de la canción. Era un ritmo lento, oscuro y sensual, como los movimientos de una pantera. La voz del altavoz susurraba versos en francés con áspera voz. 

La mujer empezó a pasearse con demora por el pequeño escenario. Sus labios se movían alrededor de la letra de la canción. Sus ojos, como dos diamantes en un manto negro, erizaban la piel a todo el que se encontraba con su mirada. Su piel parecía estar llena de escamas que relucían cada vez que les daba la luz. Un apretado traje blanco con pedrería acentuaba sus formas más envidiables.

El baile empezó lento, pesado, como si solo estuviera jugando con su público. La canción avanzaba y el ritmo subía. La mujer se contorsionaba con una precisión académica, llevando a cabo movimientos estudiados. Sus dedos acariciaban el aire y su propia piel. La oscura emoción en su rostro daba vida a la letra de la canción. 

En el clímax de la actuación, la luz que la bañaba se volvió rojo sangre. El carmín que tan deliciosamente cubría sus labios parecía negro azabache. Los que más cerca estaban podían apreciar las perlas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en la base de su cuello y en su espalda. Chocaba sus tacones con un sonoro ‘clack’. Y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la actuación había llegado a su fin.

Johnny, desde su asiento en un taburete de la barra, se unió con fervor al aplauso. Ava Ence, como se la conocía por allí, se entretenía al borde del escenario recogiendo todas las propinas que le ofrecían, que no eran pocas. Resultaba extraño ver el contraste entre su actitud al actuar, y su actitud cuando interactuaba con los clientes. En aquellos momentos, Ava sonreía y agradecía con amabilidad todos los cumplidos que le hacía el borracho público. Y momentos después, se había esfumado.

Johnny suspiró, acabándose la copa de un trago. Y otra noche más, se preguntaba qué hacía allí. Todo había empezado en el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos, hacía cosa de un mes. Después de un par de copas, alguien había propuesto ir a aquel sitio en la esquina de la calle Fortune donde cada noche había espectáculo drag. Johnny no había pensado mucho de aquel plan, asumiendo que pasarían un buen rato e incluso podrían disfrutar de alguna actuación de comedia. Aquella noche era viernes. Los viernes, Ava Ence actuaba.

Sus amigos disfrutaron del show y aprovecharon para ponerse aún más borrachos, y no tardaron en proponer cambiar de local. Pero Johnny ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mirada oscura y la forma de bailar de Ava Ence. Desde entonces, cada viernes por la noche, sin decirle a nadie adónde iba, una fuerza magnética le conducía a aquel bar. 

La ilusión femenina estaba tan bien hecha que Johnny no podía evitar que su mente viajara a sitios peligrosos. Nunca se había sentido atraído de esa forma hacia alguien. En la oscuridad del garito y bajo los focos de colores, Ava Ence parecía algo sacado de un sueño. Johnny sabía que debajo de todo el maquillaje y la purpurina, Ava Ence era un hombre, un chico que no debía ser mucho mayor que él mismo. Eso era lo que más le fascinaba, y lo que más le inquietaba. Hasta ese momento, a él solo le habían gustado las mujeres, y la excusa que se repetía una y otra vez era que Ava Ence era tan bonita que podía haber sido una mujer.

Miró el reloj de dígitos rosa neón que había tras la barra. Era hora de volver al dormitorio. Johnny abrió su cartera y dejó un par de billetes en la barra.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

Johnny levantó la vista, extrañado. A su lado, un chico ocupaba el taburete contiguo. Era joven y bastante más pequeño que él, y aún tenía restos de eyeliner y purpurina por la cara. Johnny tardó sólo unos segundos en reconocer a Ava Ence, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco. A pesar de todo, intentó actuar con normalidad.

\- Es algo tarde, y mi número favorito acaba de terminar – le contestó, sonriendo algo tímido.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo aún más grande.

\- Vaya, no pensaba que me fueras a reconocer – se rió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

\- Es la purpurina.

\- Ya… es imposible quitársela toda - Ava se miró las manos, que estaban llenas del brillante polvo. Luego, volvió a mirar a Johnny -. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo…?

\- Johnny – terminó Johnny -. Y, sí, puedes.

\- Perfecto, John. Yo soy Ten.

-

Una ronda se convirtió en dos y en tres, y Johnny pronto supo más de Ten de lo que nunca se había imaginado que sabría. El chico era sólo un año menor de Johnny, pero no iba a la universidad. Había llegado de Bangkok hacía casi dos años y había tenido incontables trabajos con los que poco a poco, había conseguido algo de estabilidad. Sólo hacía unos meses que había creado a Ava Ence y que había empezado a ganar más dinero que nunca actuando en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Tan poco? – se sorprendió Johnny – Cualquiera diría que naciste llevando esos tacones.

Ten echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse, algo que hacía con bastante frecuencia, y que hacía que Johnny sólo quisiera hacerle reír.

\- Es sólo cuestión de equilibro, lo aprendí en la escuela de danza – Ten se había cruzado de piernas en el taburete, y jugaba con la sombrilla del cocktail -. Aunque no voy a mentir, las primeras veces acababa con los pies tan destrozados que apenas podía dar un paso al día siguiente.

\- Eres bailarín – Johnny se quedó con esa parte de la información -. Eso explica muchas cosas.

Ten le miró con una expresión que Johnny no habría sabido describir, pero que le ponía la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Y quizás era el alcohol lo que hizo que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero sin dudad era Johnny el que las había pensado.

\- La forma en que te mueves. No puedo dejar de mirarte cuando estás ahí arriba.

\- ¿Sólo cuando estoy ahí arriba?

A Johnny no le habían hecho falta más que un par de minutos hablando con Ten para que todas sus excusas se fueran por la borda. Lo que antes había achacado al maquillaje y los focos, era aquello que formaba parte de la misma esencia del chico. La manera de actuar, mover los labios, e incluso mirar que tanto le habían atraído de Ava Ence se multiplicaban cuando era Ten el que tenía delante. Sólo el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca le afectaba de sobremanera. Y aunque al principio intentara achacar sus sentimientos al alcohol, en el fondo era consciente de que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando el dueño les avisó de que iba a cerrar. En la calle, el frío de mediados de octubre les obligó a abrocharse los abrigos y ponerse las bufandas. Ya no había excusa para quedarse allí más tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de moverse de la puerta del bar.

\- Imagino que ahora volverás al dormitorio – dijo Ten, mientras nubes de vaho se escapaban de sus labios -. Probablemente dormirás todo el día.

Había una pregunta no formulaba que se escondía en aquellas palabras y Johnny se dio cuenta enseguida. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que veía algo parecido a la vergüenza en el comportamiento de Ten. Su pecho se llenó de calor a pesar de las bajas temperaturas de la mañana.

\- Dormiré unas cuantas horas, eso te lo aseguro – respondió -. Pero no creo que todo el día. Quizás podríamos hacer algo esta noche.

Los ojos de Ten se iluminaron, a pesar de que intentaba contener su sonrisa.

\- Podríamos ir al cine.

\- O dar una vuelta.

\- O pillar algo de cenar.

\- O todo eso a la vez.

Ten volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir una carcajada.

\- Mejor empieza por darme tu número.

Y así fue. Después de intercambiar teléfonos, Ten y Johnny se despidieron y se marcharon cada uno en una dirección. Y después dormir todo lo que no habían dormido en la noche, volvieron a encontrarse en la puerta del bar, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo.


End file.
